tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
False Assassin (Fate/Catalyst)
Assassin '(アサシン, ''Asashin) is the Assassin class servant of Leone Taylor in the Holy Grail War of Fate/Catalyst. Profile Identity Assassin's true name is '''Cerise Morgan (セリス モーガン). She is the only daughter of Trevor Morgan, a very mysterious figure that is speculated to operate on a scale outside time and space. She was created from the blood of a particularly strong human and her father's blood. She is similar to a homunculus, but the difference is that aside from superhuman capabilities, she can hardly be told from a normal human. In fact, in her home world, she was easily able to allude the likes of mages and demons alike while posing as a high school student. Her relative history is not known as she is not summoned as a proper heroic spirit, but a false servant summoned by an outside force interfering with the Holy Grail. Appearance Assassin is a young girl with long, red hair that is tied in a pony tail and brown eyes. She wears a black vest over a short sleeved, white shirt, paired with a red sash around her waist, her skirt is black with fur along the bottom as well as a chain wrapped around it. She wear a cloak in the same style and forearm guard strapped to fingerless long gloves. Her outfit is misleading as it doesn't have anything to do with her origin. Personality She is rather cheerful and always happy to help in any way she can. She is especially friendly around her father and uncle, both of whom she loves dearly. She can get rather attached to possible mother figures due to the lack of a proper mother. She gets along well with her Master and fellow False servants due to having a connection to them all in some shape or form. She finds Gilgamesh incredibly irritating and he is one of the few people she dislikes. Kirei gives her an unsettling vibe that makes her not trust him. She has a certain of amazement and respect to the proper heroic spirits. Especially the heroic spirit EMIYA, who she has met on one occasion and developed a sort of crush on. She is somewhat sympathetic of the blackened servants as she feels bad that heroes are turned into such monsters. Role Fate/Catalyst Assassin is summoned as a false servant of Leone Taylor an above average mage who was a candidate for a being a master for one of the true servants, but her spot was taken by an unknown mage. Assassin and Leone get off to a pretty good start, forming a good Master-Servant relationship. The duo decide to lay low until all the other servants are summoned and the "war" begins. However, they are found by servant Caster, who is revealed to be Assassin's uncle Tyler Morgan. They are surprised by the classes they've been summoned in as they thought their roles would have been reversed. Regardless, they go on to form an alliance between themselves. However, Leone questions the whereabouts of Caster's master and what role they have in this. Caster informs them that his master in an unwilling participant and as such, merely sent him on his way to participate without a master. Of course, not without connecting him to a mana source far away from his current location. Abilities Assassin is not a proper heroic spirit nor was she summoned as her appropriate class. She is more suited to the Caster class. Her abilities however were transferred over in some shape or form. Such as her noble phantasms being physical manifestations of spells she could use under normal circumstances. Just because she is not a true heroic spirit does not mean she in incapable of engaging other servants. In fact, for being an Assassin class servant, she is quite strong. Combat Due to being in a class she normally wouldn't be suited for, she has to make do with abilities she doesn't generally use. Regardless she is very agile and can make great use of her small size and speed. Assassin's main style of combat is fighting in tandem with another servants to support her so that she can get in close enough to attack. That makes Caster or Archer very good allies for her. While alone she chooses to make small but dangerous strikes at her opponent. She doesn't like relying on her Noble Phantasm despite the fact that it would help her take down her targets with a lot more ease. She doesn't possess any long range abilities aside from some some nameless daggers. This puts her at a disadvantage against servants like Archer at long rang. Fortunately, if she gets up close she should be able to keep up with them in close combat depending on who the servant is. Magecraft Since she is summoned as an Assassin servant, her magic power has been significantly lowered. She does however have a few spells up her sleeve that she can use. For instance she can sill use healing magic and summon weak familiars for scouting. This is particularly helpful given that her ally Caster isn't a standard mage and uses a more specific types of magic rather than following the route most mages do. She generally uses her familiars to scout on an area for other servants or to keep an eye on her master. Other than that, her Noble Phantasms are physical manifestations of magic-like abilities she once possessed. Presence Concealment She possesses a high level Presence Concealment skill. Combined with her quick and agile fighting style, she can be almost like a shadow that an opponent may find difficult to track. She can also use this alongside her familiars to be a very adept spy. Although she doesn't like taking the risk of being found while using this method. Therefore this skill is generally only used in one-on-one combat. The skill can be utilized in a manner similar to Sasaki Kojirou, being used to blend in with surroundings rather than to hide, but Assassin can indeed hide if necessary. Sense of Subtle Elegance One of Assassin's greatest assets is this skill. It allows her to ignore or penetrate he enemies guard and strike an devastating blow. Using this in tandem with her Noble Phantasms can be a guaranteed victory for Assassin. However, this skill will only work for three consecutive attacks and Assassin will have to wait varying amounts of time, depending on her prana levels, before she can use it again. Eye of the Mind Eye of the Mind works as a type of sixth sense to warn Assassin on impending danger. It is very useful against surprise attacks or against opponents like Saber or Lancer to aid in keeping up with them. Despite actually having a false variation of this skill, she seems to have no problem using it like the version of the skill given to proper servants. Noble Phantasm Umbras Roseus A noble phantasm meant to be fatal when the opponent is struck. It's name translates to black rose and it's effect is actually to poison the body and cause it to wither away in a matter of minutes. A highly skilled mage or a servant can stop this from taking affect, but the chances of them succeeding are very low. When used alongside Niveus Regina, the attack is almost certain fatal unless the servant possesses Battle Continuation or a Noble Phantasm powerful enough to heal fatal wounds. As both a weapon and a spell, Assassin hated this technique because despite her class she actually hates killing. That doesn't mean she won't use it to protect herself of others though. Prior to being a servant, this weapon was a spell taught to Assassin by her father as a last resort should she be in danger. Niveus Regina Assassin's preferred Noble Phantasm. It's purpose is to destroy or disable magic. This includes reinforcement, healing magic, and even bounded fields. Given that Servants are summoned and rooted in the world by magic, the effects on them can be devastating in circumstances. This can be used alongside her Subtle Sense of Elegance skill to create an opening for a fatal blow by Umbras Roseus. The original spell was taught to her by her father as a way to fight off Mages and others associated with magic. Development Assassin was created and designed by Trevyler. Quotes Trivia •She shares similarities in skills with Sasaki Kojirou of Fate/stay night. •Assassin is one of eight false servants and is related to both False Caster and False Ruler. •Her Noble Phantasms are very similar to those possessed by Diarmuid ua Duibhne.